Optical transceiver systems, such as including optical transmitters (e.g., vertical cavity surface emitting lasers (VCSELs)) and optical receivers (e.g., photodiodes), can be implemented for electrical to optical data and optical to electrical transmission purposes. On a printed circuit board (PCB), the optical transceiver packages can be mounted in close proximity to an application specific integrated circuit (ASIC) that can include processing components, such as requiring high power and thus generating heat. Optical transmitters can be temperature sensitive, such that the reliability of the optical transmitters can decrease with increasing operating temperature.